


I love you

by shadowkingreborn



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingreborn/pseuds/shadowkingreborn
Summary: Fritz can't sleep.





	I love you

It was 1 am, and Fritz couldn’t sleep again. He tried almost everything, but It looks like it’s going to be another of those nights.

Turning onto his side for the millionth time that night and stared at Vin’s back.

Fritz felt jealous that his boyfriend could sleep through anything.

An idea struck.

Using his left hand he traced along his back. Mostly just swirls and squiggles. But he kept tracing out “I love you.” again and again.

Vin being a heavy sleeper he probably didn’t feel it.

After awhile Fritz could feel his eyelids grow heavy and eventually passed out.

The next day he was greeted by blaring alarm clocks. Rising from the bed he shut it off and headed downstairs to make himself some breakfast.

He was feeling like pancakes today. He pulled out all the needed materials and started cooking.

When he was pouring batter onto the skillet, there were creaks of the stairs and someone coming down. "Morning Vin," Fritz called absentmindedly. Paying more attention to the pancakes - not wanted to use too much batter.

Vin walks in a steals a kiss on Fritz before sulking to the table, plopping down into his chair.

"I love you too, ya big nerd."


End file.
